


Till Death Do Us Part

by straightforwardly



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/F, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Lucy comes to her.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Mina dreamed of the seashore again, and, in doing so, dreamed of Lucy. In her dream, she walked down the shore with Lucy’s arm tucked into hers, the sunlight glittering off of the waves. As they neared their favorite spot, Lucy turned quite suddenly, kissing her in full view of all the world with her sweet, full mouth. Then they were no longer on the beach, but in Lucy’s room, curled up against one another in Lucy’s bed in a dream turned memory. The window was left open to the stars and Mina smelled the salt-scent of the ocean as Lucy trailed burning kisses down her neck.

Then Mina woke to a heavy weight settling down upon her, and knew herself to be dreaming again. For Lucy was dead, and it was Lucy’s face, burnished by moonlight, that she saw above her. But it was Lucy as she had never seen her: her skin as white as bone, her lips as red as roses, her familiar teasing smile replaced by a slow, cruel curve of the mouth. 

Even changed, Mina knew her. She knew her as she knew her very own soul. Grief stung, quick and sharp, at her throat. She yearned to wake so that she might be free from the cruelty of this dream. 

Lucy bent her head in an echo of that first-dream memory, her cold lips touching Mina’s throat. She shivered at the touch, and thought of the sea. Lucy’s tongue traced the line of her pulse, and Mina closed her eyes, knowing what Lucy would do next. She’d kiss her way down her chest, lave at her breasts through the thin material of her nightgown, and then—

Lucy’s mouth closed around her pulse, and her throat burst with pain, two points as sharp as needles sinking into the skin. Mina’s eyes flew open with a choked gasp. All remaining vestiges of sleep fled from her, and with horror she realized: this was no dream.

Lucy drew back, blood dripping from her mouth. Lucy, returned from the grave. Her tongue darted out to catch a stray drop of blood, smearing it across her chin. Mina was the rabbit who’d caught the gaze of a wolf, and her pulse thudded rabbit-quick in her chest, in-between her legs. 

She reached for her. Lucy caught her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head; and leaning down again she kissed her with that cold red mouth. She kissed her hard, her fangs pricking Mina’s lower lip, and when Mina opened her mouth to her she could taste her own blood, hot against Lucy’s cold tongue. 

Lucy touched her, and Mina burned.

* * *

Mina woke to the morning’s clear light. The bed was empty; she was alone. But she knew she had not dreamed. She touched her throat, feeling the marks Lucy had left, and her fingertips came back tacky with drying blood. Her hand trembled as she looked at it. With a certainty beyond knowledge she knew that this would not be the last time she looked upon Lucy’s face, that when night fell Lucy would return to her and all would begin anew. 

She knew not whether she dreaded or desired it more.


End file.
